End of Swag
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: Valentines Day. Yu Narukami is the master of Swag! The women of Inaba find him irresitable and throw themselves at him. On this romantic day, his swag and charms will please the ladys like never before!


**My first shot at a Persona story. I've been dying to try this for a while and thought there is no better time then around Valentine's Day to do it. It's not perfect, but then I wrote it in only 24 minutes. Please tell me what you think.**

**Reveiw Below, Let me Know! ^^**

_Disclamier: I own nothing but words._

* * *

Yu Narukami sat in his desk after classes have let out. It had been the best year for the young transfer student. He gained a great power, solved a murder mystery and saved the world from an evil fog, but most importantly, he discovered his swag.

SWAG: The most powerful force in the universe. One by one the girls of Inaba fell for Narukami believing him to be the 'One true love' in their lives. He never wished to hurt them so he never told them no. His conquests make him a modern day Casanova and today is Valentine's day. The master of swag knew the possibiltes for this day were endless...

As Narukami thought about today's conquests, he could overhear several male students talking to each other.

"Oh man, I'm never gonna get chocolate for Valentine's Day." One guy student moaned.

"Dude, you're 200 pounds!" His friend told him. "If you eat any chocolates, you'll be as big as Hanako!"

"Yeah, but-I don't care about the chocolates. I just want a girl to give me some."

"Yeah, me too."

Both of the guys held their heads in despair. Yu Narukami simply chuckled to himself.

"Heheh. Some guys just aren't that lucky." Yu said to himself.

"I know, right?" Yosuke said, coming up to his friend's desk. "Good thing I know I'm gonna get chocolate today."

"I didn't bring you any." Yu responded.

"Haha, very funny." Yosuke sarcastically laughed.

Yosuke looks at Yukiko and notices that she has a big bag under her desk.

"Hey, Yukiko, what do you got in the bag?" Yosuke asked. "Chocolates for a special someone?"

"Wh-Wh-what?" Yukiko stuttered. "N-no-"

"'Sup." Kanji walked in and interrupted the situation. "Dude, all I've been hearing about all day is chocolate. Don't you know that too much is bad for them?"

Kanji then looked onto Chie's desk and notices a box of chocolate.

"Ooh, chocolate." Kanji went to reach for the chocolate.

"HANDS OFF!" Chie shouted as she kicked him clean in the stomach and made him fall backward over another desk.

"Gah! Chie-senpai, what the hell? !" Kanji groaned.

"That chocolate's not for you!" Chie stated.

"Then who the hell's it for?" Kanji asked.

"Nobody." Chie said, blushing a bit.

Yu just laid back in his seat and put his hands at the back of his head. He knew Yukiko and Chie made the chocolate for him. He planned on meeting them at different times to receive his 'gifts'. He was also going to receive 'gifts' from Rise, Naoto, Ai, Yumi, Ayane and Marie. It was going to be an exhausting day and he might not be able to walk after this. Yu just smiled with glee.

"Dude, why are you so happpy?" Yosuke asked Yu.

Yu just chuckled. "Heheheh! Yosuke, it's called the power of swag."

"'Swag'?" Yosuke was confused.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened up.

"SENPAI! EXPLAIN YOURSELF"

*That didn't sound good.* Yu thought.

He looked over at the door and he saw Rise, Naoto, Ai, Yumi and Ayane all together and they looked angry.

"Wh-Wh-What's going on?" Yu tried to play dumb.

"Senpai..." Naoto said as the girls started to surround the desk. "I had a bad feeling, so I did some investigating. I didn't want to believe it... but you've been two-timing on all of us!"

*EXPOSED!* Narukami thought to himself in a panic, surrounded by several sets of disapproving eyes.

"Oh, so that's the swag you were talking about!" Yosuke realized. "That's bad, Narukami. Can't two-time your girls."

Funny, because when Yosuke said that he was nodding with approval.

"Narukami..." Chie looked over at Yu with sad eyes. "You've been cheating on me?"

"And me, too?" Yukikio had the same look.

"No! No! It's not what you think!" Yu tried to lie his way out.

"How dare you? !" Ebihara shouted as she slammed her hand on the desk. "Cheating on me with THAT ugly hag? !" She pointed to Rise.

"'UGLY HAG'? !" Rise snapped at Ai. "You're one to talk, Piggy-hara!"

"Oh, please, you're just jealous." Ai said. "Since I'm the prettiest girl here."

"As if!" Chie responded. "You're just full of yourself!"

"What does a man know anythign about being beautiful?" Yumi asked Chie.

Chie looked at Yumi with rage. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU SLUT? !"

"I called you a man-she, you whore!" Yumi reiterated.

"Naoto, you knew Narukami was two-timing us?" Yukikio asked. "And you kept it hidden from us?"

"I only speculated." Naoto explained. "I had no real proof."

"That's a convenient excuse!" Yukiko became angry. "You wanted to expose Narukami to us so you could keep him to yourself, didn't you?"

"No intelligent person would make a leap of logic like that!" Naoto argued.

As the girls argued with each other, Narukami just sat in his desk.

*There's no way this could possibly get any worse.* Yu thought.

Suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over the door and there stood the giant monster-creature Hanako. And she was crying.

"Bbbuuh-Narukami, I thought we had something special!" Hanako cried.

All the girls then glared at Narukami with a 'Really?' look.

"No way! I didn't go anywhere near that thing!" Yu protested.

The girls then refocused themselves on Narukami and were contemplating how to punish him for his sins.

*This is it. This is the end.* Yu thought desparingly. *Time to pay the piper. It's been fun, guys...*

Then Narukami felt a tug on his arm.

"We got you back, Senpai!" Kanji called as he yanked Narukami out of his seat. "Yosuke, that window!"

Kanji then threw Narukami across the room, Yosuke slid open a window just in time for Narukami to fly through and hit a tree outside. He fell, hitting several branches on the way down from the second floor where he landed on the ground and a hard rock smashed his balls. Narukami took a moment to heal himself before looking up back at the room. He could see Yosuke and Kanji gave him the thumnbs-up for being the only man to ever nail so many girls in the small town of Inaba.

"Thank you, guys." Yu said before he quickly ran away before the girls could go down to kill him.

* * *

Later that night, Yu Narukami sat alone on the Dojima's couch. On the table in front of him were the piles of chocolate boxes the girls dumped on the Dojima's front porch before the girls dumped him. Yu Narukami was alone on Valentine's Day.

"Screw all of them." Yu said to himself. "I still got all their chocolate."

He then began to stuff his face with the chocolate.

* * *

This is a cautionary tale for any man who thinks he is too good for one woman. Just remember, if you two-time the people you care about, it'll come back to bite you in the ass. And what became of the lonely Yu Narukami?

... He was diagnosed with diabetes and died.


End file.
